Consuelo
by Queen Khione
Summary: No todas las festividades traen consigo alegría, sino también recuerdos impregnados de tristeza. One-shot. Leve GaaMatsu.


Ya, sé que debo saludar primero, pero la verdad, la neta verdad; es que estoy **aterrada.** Aterrada por la siguiente razón, es mi primer fic de unas de mis parejas favoritas y, por ende, es el primer escrito de Naruto que hago en su totalidad. Siempre leía, pero no me atrevía a escribir. Inquietudes mías.

Pero en éstas dos semanas me he armado de valor para escribir esto. Fue un dolor de cabeza, me esforcé demasiado en éste fic. Nunca me costó tanto algo, por suerte tenía a mi linda beta para darme palabras de aliento.

Así que, espero que les guste. Fue escrito con sudor y lágrimas.

.

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Kishimoto Masashi. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Consuelo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Matsuri exhaló todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones; desanimada, entristecida. Y también sintiéndose un tanto traicionada por parte de Yukata y Sari. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto? Pensaba la joven, mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el firmamento, sintiendo algo de consuelo por parte de las estrellas. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus planes? Bah, lo más seguro era que exageraba, conociéndose a sí misma… pero no lo podía evitar cuando en su mente la imagen se repetía una y otra vez.

Torció el labio malhumorada.

¡Era fin de año! Suna rebosaba de alegría, alegría que debía ser compartida entre familiares y amigos. Y ella no tenía con quién compartir esa dicha, Matsuri ya hacía tiempo que no consideraba la primera opción. Porque era triste recordar aquello que formaba parte de su historia pasada, lo hacía para resguardar su salud propia y no volver abrir heridas que ya habían sido curadas, cada una de ellas con sus procedimientos adecuados.

Y aún así…

… Esas dos personas se apoderaban de su mente, tomando el peso necesario para hacerle fallar la respiración y quitarle la alegría que había conseguido reunir en todo el día. El ánimo de Matsuri comenzó a deteriorarse.

Solo le quedaba la segunda opción. Pero no tenía a nadie. ¿Se podía ser más penosa? Yukata y Sari tenían acompañantes masculinos a su lado para ir al festival y, unos días antes, cuando Matsuri les había comentado de lo que podrían hacer, ambas sonrieron avergonzadas antes de responder que ya tenían planes, aunque no descartaron la idea de ir juntas.

Matsuri no era tonta, sabía que sólo estorbaría.

—P-pero podrías venir, ¡nos divertiremos! —decía Yukata hace unos minutos atrás, cuando estaban en la entrada. Matsuri levantó los hombros en un gesto de despreocupación total, agitando su mano.

—No se molesten —sonrío—. Ya tengo planes mucho más entretenidos, eh.

Le dio un pequeño codazo a Yukata con una mirada de picardía.

Ellas dudaron un segundo y se marcharon; un poco más allá estaban los dos muchachos esperándolas. Nunca había dicho una mentira más descarada.

Cuando se perdieron entre el tumulto de gente, Matsuri se dio la vuelta, con su sonrisa desecha y el resentimiento proliferado en su corazón. Se sentó en una banca. Qué importaba. No era la primera vez que se sentía sola y estaba segura que habría más momentos así, después de todo ya no eran simples muchachas que recorrían las calles de Suna como antes. Habían madurado y la adultez ya se deslizaba por sus siluetas, por sus expresiones y pensamientos. Y era obvio que tendrían que enamorarse y encontrar a ese hombre con el cual compartirían su vida e historia. Ella no podía interponerse en el deseo de sus amigas.

La única que parecía aún encerrada en esa delicada jaula de inocencia… era ella. Matsuri, Matsuri; la muchacha que se desvelaba por el Kazekage.

Con los años, había sido la única en no cambiar sus sentimientos de admiración por él, por supuesto toda Suna le admiraba, después de todo era el Kazekage que todos esperaban hacía décadas atrás. Sin embargo los sentimientos de Matsuri iban un poco más lejos, perdiéndose en las dudas y estrellándose de un lado a otro con sus absurdas ilusiones.

Y aunque a muchos les causara gracia su interés por él, Matsuri tenía sus motivos, porque Gaara había sido el único responsable de curar la mayoría de sus heridas, provocadas por su infancia interrumpida y el recuerdo de sus padres. Y le dio un objetivo que hasta hoy guardaba. Balanceó sus piernas, aún sentada. De todas las siluetas, la suya era la única que no se movía. Todos se dirigían al festival, fundidos en un mar de luces provocadas por las lámparas. Los labios de Matsuri se elevaron con delicadeza al recordar algunas expresiones de Gaara ante diferentes situaciones.

Sabía que pensar demasiado en él estaba mal. Porque acrecentaban sus deseos de estar a su lado y se olvidaba de lo que realmente importaba. Él era increíblemente devoto a su trabajo como Kage y una chiquilla revelándole sus sentimientos sería sólo un estorbo.

Quizá debería pensar en otros chicos, se dijo a sí misma, había cumplido los dieciocho años hacía unas semanas atrás. ¿Cómo lo habrían hecho Yukata y Sari? Sonreír, hablar, bromear. Esas cosas no se le daban mal a Matsuri, Gaara en más de una ocasión le había comentado que era muy habladora, incluso cuando él le pedía silencio.

Sonreír tampoco le costaba, siempre se consideró una persona alegre, Gaara también le había dicho que era una cualidad muy evidente en ella. Fue en invierno, cuando caminaban por las dunas y la noche se cernía sobre ambos y su gélido abrazo les mordía la piel descubierta del rostro. Los labios de Matsuri estaban agrietados y azulados por el frio.

"—Matsuri —le había llamado.

Ella levantó la mirada, descubriendo un poco su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por las comunes heladas que azotaban al desierto por las noches y le quemaban la piel a cualquiera. Esperaba las palabras de su maestro con la debida atención.

Le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero Matsuri en un impulso de querer fingir ser fuerte para él, sonrió. Denotando que podía seguir. Las grietas de sus labios se abrieron y estos sangraron dolorosamente. Las manos le temblaban por el frío y eso fue suficiente para demostrarle a Gaara lo contrario de sus palabras. Con movimientos rápidos y precisos fue moldeando una especie de cueva con la arenilla de las dunas y, mediante una invocación de espacio-tiempo, hizo una fogata con la leña que había logrado invocar, todo eso mientras Matsuri sentía que sus piernas se entumecían. Cuando estuvieron sentados bajo un techo de arena y escuchando el crepitar del fuego, le pidió que no le ocultara nada aún cuando se tratara de algo bueno o malo, porque quería protegerla y con mentiras jamás lo lograría.

—¿Comprendes? No puedo cuidarte si me mientes.

Se puso a su lado para abrigarla, incluso con su propio manto que lo cubría del frío.

—Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer —murmulló apenas, colorada como un tomate"

Ahora le quedaba bromear. En eso no era del todo buena, porque siempre se reía de cosas tan simples… Kankuro solía reírse de sus ocurrencias a menudo, así que eso no servía. Debía mejorar.

Matsuri recordó el aspecto físico y se preguntó si los muchachos preferían más a las mujeres de cabello largo. Lo decía por Yukata y Sari. Desde que era pequeña su madre siempre le había hecho el mismo peinado y Matsuri siguió manteniendo su melena corta a través de los años, como un acuerdo mutuo entre ella y su madre luego de su muerte.

Se llevó una de sus manos hacia la melena castaña, sintiendo la rugosidad de sus cabellos, peinando los mechones rebeldes y apartando en el transcurso los flequillos que le cubrían una parte de su frente y ojos.

Pero el arreglarse ya no servía de nada ahora, porque nadie la invitó a tiempo al festival de año nuevo.

Justo en ese instante el viento sopló con fuerza y el remolino de papel que tenía Matsuri sostenido en una de sus manos giró violentamente. Sus colores se mezclaron formando uno solo y la joven lo observó hasta que se quedó quieto. Sintió frío y se puso de pie.

 _Vamos a casa. Lamentarse no sirve de nada._

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo al notarlo. Un poco más allá, se veía la silueta de un hombre que conocía muy bien. Que ni entre millares de personas Matsuri podía confundir. Gaara caminaba hacia su hogar y la joven kunoichi se acercó apresuradamente. Deseosa de su presencia luego de días de no verlo, de no escucharlo, de no sentirlo.

—¡Gaara-sama!

El joven Kage detuvo sus pasos mientras giraba levemente su rostro, para encontrarse con su antigua aprendiz.

—Matsuri.

Ella sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Va a su casa? ¿Puedo acompañarlo?

Gaara asintió, reiterando su marcha, apacible y sereno. Matsuri no pudo evitar agradecer a las estrellas y a todo el cosmos por el encuentro; ahora la noche no parecía tan deprimente como hacía unos minutos atrás. Se situó a la derecha del pelirrojo.

—Que bueno que ya no duerma en su oficina —comentó ella—. Cuidará su salud si descansa bien.

Gaara no dijo nada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho levantó la cabeza, admirando la luna creciente que simulaba la forma de un párpado caído. Era una vista bastante melancólica desde el cielo hasta Suna, como Matsuri; su mirada estaba desviada hacia la tristeza. Pese a mostrarse alegre en aquel momento, Gaara sabía que ahogaba pena y pedía consuelo a gritos.

 _Los ojos negros eran difíciles de leer_. Sobretodo unos como los de su antigua alumna, que acostumbraban a aglomerar muchas emociones.

—¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

La pregunta le vino por sorpresa y la muchacha dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron forzosamente.

—Estaba con Yukata y Sari, pero quise irme antes para descansar.

El joven Kazekage la miró de soslayo, frunciendo apenas el ceño.

—¿Antes? —La Matsuri normal adoraba compartir entre amigos y fortalecer lazos. No se perdía una diversión.

 _Miente._

Asintió exageradamente, otro indicio de que mentía.

—Hmmm… sí, fue divertido, pero quería descansar —repitió—. Algo que usted no hace muy seguido, Gaara-sama.

—No parecías muy feliz sentada en esa banca.

Matsuri se trastabilló de manera abrupta, ¡la vio! Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo como movida por un resorte. Y, anonadada, contempló la media sonrisa que adornaba el semblante apacible de Gaara, pero Matsuri lo atribuyó como un efecto de las sombras que provocaban la luz de la luna.

—Oh... me dolían los pies —dijo atropelladamente.

Sobrevino un pesado silencio, la estrecha calle parecía un terreno baldío. Todos estaban en ese tonto festival.

Gaara se impuso frente a ella, esperando una respuesta convincente y, a su vez, la verdadera razón de que la joven estuviera tan decaída hace unos minutos atrás. Lo que provocaba Gaara en ella era abrumador, tanto que su presencia embriagadora parecía un imán que atraía a Matsuri irremediablemente, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos antes de negar copiosamente con la cabeza, casi quebrando su cuello en la hazaña. ¿Por qué siempre sabía todo de ella? ¿Tan obvia era?

Finalmente sin soportar la mentira en su lengua, suspiró resignada.

—Estaba sola —murmuró, al fin—. Yukata y Sari ya tenían acompañantes… no quería molestar.

Gaara desató sus brazos y emitió un ruido que Matsuri no pudo descifrar; si molestia o decepción. Aún bajo su presencia cálida y protectora, a la joven le embargaron las ganas de llorar. Pero, para su decepción, su querido maestro no hizo amagos de querer aliviar su carga.

—Sigamos —ordenó.

Matsuri afirmó con la cabeza, siguiendo al joven y sintiéndose aún más triste de lo que estaba. No logró percatarse a tiempo de que algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, siendo una clara evidencia de su quiebre interior. Rompió a llorar. Mientras sentía que el recuerdo de sus padres tomaba un peso enorme en su corazón y entorpecía sus pensamientos, su respiración y desgarraba todo a su paso.

—Estar sola apesta —dijo, sin más. Cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, avergonzada por llorar, avergonzada de sus celos, avergonzada de que el Kazekage la viera.

Gaara tensó su mandíbula al escuchar los sollozos de Matsuri, odiándose a sí mismo por verla así y no haber sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para evitar la angustia de la muchacha. Él conocía la soledad, conocía su angustia y agoto, conocía el vacío dejado por la ausencia de afecto y el espacio insalvable que era dejado cuando otros se marchaban. Conocía el inicio y el fin de aquella tortura. Él sabía que su alumna tuvo que crecer ajena al amor de un padre y una madre, cuando le arrebataron sus vidas frente a ella. Le nació el impulso de abrazarla y borrarle las lágrimas, que emergían de sus ojos negros indiscriminadamente.

Apartó la mirada hacía al frente. Negando.

—No llores, Matsuri, tus defensas bajarán y podrías enfermar.

—Quiero llorar —casi gritó ella—. Soportaría estar sola cualquier día, pero no hoy.

Cuando Gaara volvió a mirarla, sus ojos aguamarina no vieron a una muchacha de dieciocho años, sino a una niña; asustada y lastimada. Lloraba por sus padres.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado? —preguntó el joven Kazekage. Sabía la respuesta de todos modos, porque conocía todo de ella.

—Cuatro —Matsuri dejó caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo; con los ojos enrojecidos—. A mamá le encantaba este festival.

Doblaron hacia la izquierda y de manera imperceptible el pelirrojo se aproximó a ella, Matsuri no se dio cuenta, pero sí de que Gaara sujetaba algo blanco en su mano izquierda. No logró ver lo que era.

Sus voces se encontraron con el silencio propio de la noche. Las calles inhabitadas, los gatos observadores y las estrellas derramadas por el cielo. Faltaba poco para llegar a aquella esquina; donde Gaara se dirigía hacia la derecha y Matsuri hacia la izquierda.

La kunoichi bajó la cabeza, mirando sus pies.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No debí hacer ese escándalo.

Los labios le temblaban cuando hizo intentos fallidos de sonreír. Tal y como hacía siempre, incitaba a su boca a curvarse hacia arriba para evitar la lástima de terceros.

—No es su problema, después de todo —dijo Matsuri, otra vez.

Gaara la observó de pies a cabeza, analizando la postura y expresión de su rostro. No, seguía igual de mal.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió—. Es muy bueno escuchando, Gaara-sama, ahora me siento más aliviada.

Otra mentira.

—De acuerdo —sus pasos se detuvieron y la caminata terminó.

A Matsuri le sobrevino una insoportable sensación al estómago, seguido de arrepentimiento y vergüenza; en vez de hablar sobre temas alegres propios de la fecha y de que un nuevo año florecía, solo estuvo contándole sus pesares a Gaara. Y para peor había llorado como una niña.

—F-feliz año nuevo, Gaara-sama —La brisa ondeaba la blusa rosa pálida de la joven; que permitía entrever algo de su blanca piel.

—Feliz año nuevo, igualmente.

—Gracias —El remolino de papel giró y Matsuri percibió su movimiento, entonces recordó lo que Kankuro le había dicho en la tarde—. ¿Irá a visitar a Temari-sama?

Gaara asintió, mirando a la joven a los ojos. La luz de la luna se derramaba por los relieves de su rostro: enseñando a los ojos de cualquiera la pena de su antigua alumna.

—¿Podría darle mis bendiciones? Me alegro de que haya dado a luz sin problemas —quizá sus felicitaciones habían sido idóneas de no ser porque fueron un tanto tarde, considerando el hecho de que el bebé de Temari cumplía casi cuatro meses de vida. Matsuri bajó la mirada mientras levantaba su mano. El remolino de papel giraba con lentitud—. Es una pena que no haya sabido antes, le hubiera comprado un obsequio… ¿puede darle esto a su hijo? Es del festival, tal vez le guste.

Se lo entregó y el joven Kazekage lo recibió sin protestas, rozando los dedos fríos de la muchacha.

—Bueno... —comenzó Matsuri, al notar que Gaara no decía nada y solo la miraba. Hizo una breve reverencia antes de forzar una sonrisa; quebrada, rota, triste.

—Hasta luego.

Se volvió dispuesta a marcharse… un segundo después Gaara la retuvo, sosteniéndola con suavidad de un hombro. Ella se detuvo y no se atrevió mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me ocultes nada, Matsuri, recuerdo habértelo dicho en una oportunidad.

Las palabras de Gaara se quedaron suspendidas unos segundos en el aire, siendo olvidadas por la reciente mudes de Matsuri; la joven se volvió con los ojos acuosos en lágrimas, recordando aquel invierno donde dijo que la cuidaría.

—Yo sé todo lo que sucede en esta aldea —le dijo, sin alterar el tono tranquilo de su voz, mientras contemplaba a Matsuri que estaba al borde del llanto.

No pudo hacerle compañía como él deseaba y tampoco pudo protegerla de la tristeza a tiempo. Gaara era la única persona que sabía de la obscuridad que ocultaban estos días de festividades para Matsuri. Por ello, cuando debía escoger a shinobis para la ruta de guardia en la aldea, siempre descartaba a las pocas amistades de su antigua alumna, con la intención de que ella no sufriera más de lo permitido y se alejara lo más posible del recuerdo de sus padres. Compartir alegrías con amigos cercanos lograba hacer olvidar los malos momentos.

Con las mejillas empapadas de ríos salados, Matsuri se limpió la cara con el antebrazo. Mientras que una risa tristona se le escapaba de los labios; y lloraba lo que había tenido reprimido durante tanto tiempo, sintiendo que esa garra de hielo que se aferraba a su corazón se derretía poco a poco.

Y ahora supo que el llanto no iba a volver.

Sintió cómo las fuerzas negativas la abandonaban y recobraba vitalidad; porque las palabras de Gaara le dieron consuelo. Pese a que era un hombre ocupado, se tomó la molestia de ir a verla y garantizar su estado.

Se preocupó por ella.

El corazón de Matsuri dejó de sangrar y fue curado rápidamente gracias a él. Se removía en su interior con fuerza al verse alimentado nuevamente por aquellos sentimientos que la muchacha llevaba resguardados, año tras año.

La joven alzó la cabeza y sonrío ampliamente mostrando sus dientes. Sus ojos negros adquirieron el brillo característico, que hacía que Matsuri fuera Matsuri.

—He estado muy pesimista hoy.

Gaara afirmó con una media sonrisa, ahora que estaban cercanos el uno del otro, Matsuri no lo podía atribuir como un efecto de las sombras provocadas por la luna menguante.

—¿Sabía que estaba sola?

—Lo sospeché.

En realidad, se debía principalmente porque Kankuro quedó cercano a la sordera cuando escuchó a Sari gritar a los cuatro vientos de que tendría una cita, y había lanzado maldiciones en todo el camino hasta llegar al despacho de Gaara. Y terminó contándole a su hermano pequeño la abrumadora experiencia. Estaba seguro que los oídos le sangraban.

Las mejillas de la kunoichi se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí, Gaara no acostumbraba a sonreír demasiado, pero cada vez que lo hacía provocaba estragos en el interior de la joven. Bajando la mirada hacia sus pies, abrió los labios para hablar cuando algo la interrumpió. Gaara le había apartado un flequillo del rostro y ajustó una flor silvestre justo arriba de su oreja, dejando una parte de su aniñada cara descubierta. Al retirar su mano, sus dedos naturalmente cálidos, rozaron la piel de su cuello.

Matsuri, absorta, fue incapaz de decir una palabra siquiera.

—Buenas noches, Matsuri. Descansa.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su hogar. Dejando a la joven atrás.

El viento mecía el cabello castaño y corto, con lentitud y delicadeza, cuidando de la flor que habitaba en ella. Matsuri en silencio, se quedó observando la espalda de Gaara, hasta que su silueta fundida en la obscuridad de la noche desapareció en la curva de la calle.

Miró el firmamento antes de sonreír y retirarse de aquella esquina, que le traería tantos recuerdos más tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado o lo han odiado?

Lamento si esperaban más acción xD

Gaara fue un personaje que me fascinó desde pequeña, recuerdo que en ese tiempo siempre iba a casa de mis primas mayores a ver la serie, cada vez que descargaban los capítulos por internet. Y cuando salió la historia de Gaara me dio mucha pena, llegué abatida a mi casa xD Así que creo que él es el único que puede comprender el dolor de Matsuri.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.

Y le doy las gracias, ENORMES GRACIAS a mi querida beta: MikoBicho-chan. Que me ayudó con esas hermosas comas y dedazos. Y la paciencia por controlar mis nervios. JEJE.

Me despido, gracias por leer. Acepto críticas para mejorar, no tan duras por favor…D:

Besos y abrazos.

PD: ¿reviews?


End file.
